Kairos Members
Having a "Kairos Members" page brings up the question, "What makes someone a member of Kairos?" Contrary to the rumors, we do not have any secret initiation rites, no secret handshakes, and no laminated cards that verify your membership. Looking back over the years, however, we do see a few things that indicate membership. *A desire to be a part of the Kairos family. *A willingness to take off "masks" and be real. *A commitment to Kairos of at least a couple months. And so, to all of you who have gone before and set the stage for what Kairos has become - we thank you! And for all who are yet to come and carry on the adventure - we wait in anticipation for you to join the family! One last thing: Kairos is a "college-aged" ministry. That means we are open to all who are 18-24 years of age. Once you turn 25, we will graduate you on to the next stage of life the August after you turn 25. If you are currently a Senior in High School, we welcome you to join us after Spring Break of your Senior year. If you are in a special High School / Early College program, we welcome you into Kairos after your 18th birthday. Kairos Members 2004-2005 20 Members *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Angie Miller *Anne Golan *Bryan Russi *Cherese Erdovegi *Dave Wood *Edwin Shonts *Eric Gaston *Eric Kruse *Holly Wallhoff *Jacob Olson *Jessie (Madden/Shonts) Sjodin *Katherine Paul *Kristin (Phillips) Mondt *Lisamarie (Holmquist) Batteiger *Megan (Kirkham) Brummer *Rob McFarren *Sarah Williams *Valerie (Peterson) _________ Kairos Members 2005-2006 30 members *Amanda Morse *Amos Rose *Amy (McDowell) Johnson *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Barry Friesen *Ben Pentland *Brad Matteson *Bryan Russi *Chris Sauerwein *Crystal Fisher *Doug Ward *Eric Gaston *Eric Kruse *Holly (Harris/Starr) Snoreen *Jacob Olson *Jeremiah Colon *John Willingham *Jordan Olson *Joseph aka Jeremiah Thomas *Josh Dunham *Lisamarie (Holmquist) Batteiger *Megan (Doughty) Sauerwein *Nathan Landry *Nick Bull *Phillip Bounds *Rob McFarren *Sarah (Pendergraft) Bennett *Terri (Kirchgestner) Villegas *Theophan aka Jedidiah Thomas Kairos Members 2006-2007 55 members *Aaron Wenzl (Summer of 2007) *Abby Cooper *Amanda Morse *Amos Rose *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Ben Baron *Bethany Palmer *Brad Matteson *Bryan Russi *Cassidy (Stancer) Laubscher *Chris Sauerwein *Courtney (Kenyon) Johnson *Crystal Fisher *Daesha (Batteiger) Willingham *Dan Chapman *Dave Laubscher *David Adams (Summer of 2007) *Doug Bates *Ellie (Royer) Desatnik *Eric Kruse *Greg Tibbles (Summer of 2007) *Heather Campbell (Summer of 2007) *Holly (Harris/Starr) Snoreen *Ian Bebow *Jeremiah Colon *Jessica (Conroy) Bates *John Willingham *Jordan Olson *Joseph aka Jeremiah Thomas *Josh Dunham *Josh Kinney *Kevin Bond *Kevin Brown *Kyle Miller *Lydia (Morrison) Bowsky (Summer of 2007) *Margaret (Flores) ______ *Megan (Doughty) Sauerwein *Michelle McCorkle *Morgan Henson *Nathan Landry *Nick Hopkins *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Phillip Landry *Ramil Harris *Rebecca (Conroy) Danley *Rob Birch *Rob McFarren *Samantha (Lechuga) ________ *Shaina Mello (Summer of 2007) *Shem Wong *Terri (Kirchgestner) Villegas *Yael Yund *Zach Whitead Kairos Members 2007-2008 36 members *Amos Rose *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Bethany Palmer *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Bryan Russi *Cassidy (Stancer) Laubscher *Cassie Amick *Collin Lorash *Corey Becker *Courtney (Kenyon) Johnson *Crystal Fisher *Dave Laubscher *Doug Bates *Ian Bebow *Jason Burton *Jeremiah Colon *Jessica (Conroy) Bates *Jessica Brewer *Jordan Burton *Jordan Olson *Joseph aka Jeremiah Thomas *Josh Kinney *Karen (Roux) De Laurell *Kevin Brown *Mac Boyne *Margaret (Flores) ______ *Nathan Landry *Nick Hopkins *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Ramil Harris *Rebecca (Conroy) Danley *Shem Wong *Stacy Parrish *Tiffany Endres Kairos Members 2008-2009 49 members *Alison (Locke) Stopani *Amanda Sheldon (Summer 2009) *Amanda Taylor *Amber Jarvis *Amos Rose *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Ben Lambert *Ben Naples *Beth Burton *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Bryan Russi *Carter Budwell *Chris Jamie *Crystal Fisher *Dan Chapman *Dan Prickett *Doug Bates *Eric Kruse *Glenn Melvin *Hannah Chapman *Hollis Danley *Jason Burton *Jelissa Livingston *Jeremiah Colon *Jessica (Conroy) Bates *Jessica (Gwinn) Naples *Joe Landry (Summer 2009) *Jordan Burton *Jordan Olson *Kandice Alkire *Karen (Roux) De Laurell *Katie Taylor *Kevin Brown *Kristie Livingston *Laci (Yarbrough) Landry *Mary (Gamble) Olson *Matt Lockwood *Micah Chapman *Nathan Landry *Nick Hopkins *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Rebecca (Conroy) Danley *Ryan Parquette (Summer 2009) *Sarah Wolford *Terri (Kirchgestner) Villegas *Tyler Putt *Virginia Jarvis Kairos Members 2009-2010 33 members *Aaron Nader *Alison (Locke) Stopani *Amanda (Sheldon) Landry (Summer 2010) *Amy Renfro *Andrea (Hall) Gallion *Andrew Kennedy *Becca Wilbur *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brock WIlliams *Bryan Russi *Carter Budwell *Hannah Chapman *Jelissa Livingston *Jeremy Harsh *Joanne (Crawford) Rich (Summer 2010) *Joe Landry *Jordan Olson *Josh Roggie (Summer 2010) *Josh Spitzer *Katie Moore (Summer 2010) *Katie Taylor *Mary (Gamble) Olson *Nathan Enos *Nathaniel Gallion *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Rachel Menard *Ryan Parquette *Sarah Smith *Sarah Wolford *Stacy Gwinn *Tiffany Endres *Wesley Parker Kairos Members 2010-2011 62 members *Aaron Nader *Alec Bishop *Alison (Locke) Stopani *Amanda (Sheldon) Landry (Summer 2011) *Amy Renfro *Andrea (Hall) Gallion *Anna Doneson *Becca Wilbur *Beth (Wyckoff) Jordahl *Brandi Davis *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany (Teeuwe) Bishop *Bryan Russi *Charles Wahler *Chris Morrish *Christian Fergins *Erich Gohlke *Emily Potucek *George Black *Hope Grigsby *Jason Lupo *Jeff Burkhart *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Harsh *Jes Seifert *Jessi Mathei (Summer 2011) *Joe Landry *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Jordan Olson *Joshua Martinez (Summer 2011) *Julie (Baron) Orfield *Justin Boswell *Kaitlyn Taft *Katie (Kopchik) Moore *Katie Moore *Katie Taylor *Kyle Popish *Laura Shetley *Leah Chapman *Leah (Dwire) Lopez (Summer 2011) *Liz (Burfitt) Abeyta *Mary (Gamble) Olson *Nathan Enos *Nathaniel Gallion *Nikki Pruitt *Patrick Peng *Peter Farrell *Peter Jordahl *Russell Klimas *Ryan Parquette *Sarah Keoughan *Sarah Wolford *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Spencer Kalata *Taylor Lopez (Summer 2011) *Vincent Weiss *Wenchao Zhang *Wesley Parker *William Harris *Zane DeGraffenried Kairos Members 2011-2012 79 members *Aaron Nader *Abby Bach-Nielsen *Alec Bishop *Anna Doneson *Becca Wilbur *Benee Trempert *Beth (Wyckoff) Jordahl *Brandi Davis *Brian Cameron *Brittany Cody *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany (Teeuwe) Bishop *Caroline Patten *Carter Budwell *Chandra Sundaram (Summer 2012) *Charles Wahler *Charlotte Nelson *Chris Morrish *Christian Fergins (Summer 2012) *Christina Slusher (Summer 2012) *Clayton Romero *Daly Blanton *Daniel Arsenault *Danielle Foster *Dannae Burchfield *David Beltz *David Webb *Delanie Burchfield *Desmond Olson *Diana Shaker *Erich Gohlke *Ella (Purtell) Scott *Elizabeth Lee (Summer 2012) *Emily Potucek *George Black *Hannah Haley *Jake Molhoek *Jason Lupo *Jay Rock (Summer 2012) *Jeff Black (Summer 2012) *Jeff Burkhart *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Derby *Jeremy Harsh *Jessi Holland *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Joshua Martinez *Justin Boswell *Kassie Held *Katie (Kopchik) Moore *Katie Moore (Summer 2012) *Kayla Anderson (Summer 2012) *Kristie Livingston (Summer 2012) *Kylene Moore *Leah (Dwire) Lopez *Madeline Mudge *Mariah Blase (Summer 2012) *Melissa Alicea *Mike Thurston *Molly (Selchert) Cameron *Nathaniel Gallion *Olivia Blase *Patrick Peng *Peter Farrell *Randi Batt *Sarah Keoughan *Sarah Wolford *Saralee Landry *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Stacy Crotty *Steven Thompson *Talor Migliaccio *Tanya Wood (Summer 2012) *Taylor Lopez *Vincent Weiss *Zane DeGraffenried Kairos Members 2012-2013 76'' members'' *Aaron Ackley * Aaron Nader *Abby Bach-Nielsen * Alec Bishop * Alyssa Burroughs * Andrew Lynch *Becca Graff * Benee Trempert *Beth (Wyckoff) Jordahl * Braden Parrow *Brandi Davis *Brittany Cody *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany Stai (Summer 2013) *Charles Wahler * Chiranth (Sid) Siddappa *Christina Slusher *Cody Moore * Dan Clark *Daniel McCoy (Summer 2013) * Daniel Stephenson *David Webb * D.C. Belanger *Denali (Batteiger) Stai *Desmond Olson *Diana Shaker *Ella (Purtell) Scott *Elizabeth Lee *Emily Lingle *Emily Potucek *Fadi Bishara *George Black *Hannah Derosier *Helen (Melonas) Bishara *Jason Lupo *Jay Rock *Jeff Black *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Derby *Jessi Holland *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Joshua Martinez *Josh Stauffacher (Summer 2013) *Justin Boswell *Katie (Kopchik) Moore *Katie Wyckoff *Kayla Anderson *Kylene Moore *Landon Cook *Leah (Dwire) Lopez * Leah Zeringue * Lily Szczus *Mackenzi (Long) Miller *Mandie Welty *Mariah Blase *Melissa Alicea * Mia Calabrese *Mike Thurston *Nathan Enos * Nikki (Caraway) Lynch *Olivia Blase *Peter Farrell * Peter Jordall *Randi Batt * Sarah Keoughan *Sarah Mizer *Sarah Wolford *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Steph Mansfield *Taylor Lopez *Vincent Weiss * Zach Holland *Zach Miller (Summer 2013) * Zane DeGraffenried Kairos Members 2013-2014 75 members *Aaron Ackley *Abby Bach-Nielsen *Adam Oliver *Alex Van Camp ++++ *Angela McCrae *Ariel Oliver *Ben Reaves *Brandi Davis *Bryce Myers *Charles Wahler *Claire Martin *Cody Moore *Colin Paauw *Courtney Griggs (Summer 2014) *Dacia Lewellen (Summer 2014) *Daniel McCoy *Daniel Rode *David Dickson *Erin Earley *Ella (Purtell) Scott *Emily Lingle *Fadi Bishara *Fox Zimmerman (Summer 2014) *George Black *Hannah Derosier *Helen (Melonas) Bishara *James Park *Jay Rock *Jeremy Derby *Jessi Holland *Jimmy Londo *Joel Derosier *John Phillips *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Joshua Martinez *Josh Oh *Josh Stauffacher *Kate Weber *Katheryn Laubscher *Katie (Kopchik) Moore *Katie Wyckoff *Katy Faudry *Kevin (Dombo) Richardson *Kris Lockit *Laine Pittock (Summer 2014) *Landon Cook *Lakeisha Livingston *Leah (Dwire) Lopez *Mackenzi (Long) Miller *Mandie Welty *Mariah Boost *Mariah Eaton *Megan Day (Summer 2014) *Melissa Alicea *Melissa Myers *Michael Huwe (Summer 2014) *Mike Thurston *Monica Duck (Summer 2014) *Nathan Enos *Nathan Sleeger (Summer 2014) *Peter Farrell *Randi Batt *Rebekah Estes *RJ Scott *Sarah Mizer *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Steph Mansfield *Tabea St Louis *Taylor Lopez *Trevor Griggs (Summer 2014) *Zach Holland *Zach Miller *Zoe Jovanovich Kairos Members 2014-2015 57 members *Aaron Ackley *Adam Oliver *Alex Navarro *Anita Wriske *Angela McCrae *Ariel Oliver *Brandi Davis *Brandt Cullen *Brian Hall *Caitlyn Martinez *Caleb Braun (Summer 2015) *Christina Martin *Claire Martin *Cody Moore *Courtney Griggs *Daniel Arsenault *Daniel Rode *Dawn Lanum *Ella (Purtell) Scott *Emily Lingle *Fadi Bishara *Fox Zimmerman *Helen (Melonas) Bishara *Jason Lopez (Summer 2015) *Jenny Arsenault *Jessica Farrell *Jim Trumble (Summer 2015) *John Phillips *Jordan Bierschenk *Josh Stauffacher *Justice Thompson *Kate Weber *Katie (Kopchik) Moore *Katy Faudry *Kayla Angeloff (Summer 2015) *Kevin (Dombo) Richardson *Kris Knigge *Kylene Moore *Laine Pittock *Lakeisha Livingston *Leah (Dwire) Lopez *Levi Stancer *Madison Mathern *Mariah Eaton *Megan Day *Nathan Enos *Nathan Sleeger *Peter Farrell *Randi Batt *RJ Scott *Ryan Higgins *Sarah Sherlock *Seth Hartman *Silvery Souther *Taylor Lopez *Trevor Griggs *Vivian Hartman Kairos Members 2015-2016 67'' members'' *Aaron Ackley *Adam Oliver *Alex Navarro *Ariel Oliver *Aryn Saxon *Ben Matson *Bethany Almado *Brandt Cullen *Caitlyn Martinez *Christian Gmelin *Christian Orwig *Claire Martin *Cole Staggs *Corena Cotner *Courtney Griggs *Cydney Ruff *Daniel Arsenault *Daniel Rode *Elizabeth Navarro *Elizabeth Trumble *Ella (Purtell) Scott *Emily Collier *Fadi Bishara *Freddy Garcia *Helen (Melonas) Bishara *Jason Lopez *Jeannetta Murphy *Jenny Arsenault *Jim Trumble *John Cooke *John Phillips *Jonathan Wetzel *Josh Stauffacher *Joshua Kemnitz *Katy Faudry *Kelley Copley *Kiffin Irwin *Kilian Pierce *Kim Huff *Kyle Atkinson *Kylene Moore *Laine Pittock *Levi Stancer *Mariah Eaton *Meagan Wells *Meg Walker *Nathan Sleeger *Peyman Babaei *Randi Batt *Rebekah Estes *RJ Scott *Robi Rayos *Rose Arthur *Roy Barber *Ryan Higgins *Ryan Wheeler *Samantha (Ford) Orwig *Sammi Soldano *Saraya Newman *Shane Davis *Spencer Badger *Stephen DeMoss *Sterling Knight-Pinneo *Taylor Lopez *Tori Cullinane *Trevor Cross *Tyler Moyes Kairos Members 2016-2017 ???'' members'' * Aaron Ackley * Adam Oliver * * * * Ben Matson * Bethany Moore * Brandt Cullen * Cassie Lewis * Corena Cotner * * * * Courtney Griggs * Cydney Ruff * Daniel Arsenault * Daniel Rode * Dillon Jaap * Elizabeth Navarro * Elizabeth Trumble * Erick Stephenson * Fadi Bishara * Freddy Garcia * Gavin Frisch * Helen (Melonas) Bishara * Jason Lopez * Jeannetta Murphy * Jenny Arsenault * John Cooke * John Phillips * Jonathan Wetzel * Joseph Garza * Josh Perry * Josh Stauffacher * Joshua Kemnitz * Julian Oliver * Kacey Rose * Kelley Copley * Kiffin Irwin * Kilian Pierce * Kim Huff * Kyle Atkinson * Kylene Moore * Laine Pittock * Levi Stancer * Mariah Eaton * Meagan Wells * Natalie Wakeham * Nathan Sleeger * Peyman Babaei * Rachel Wakeham * Randi Batt * Rebekah Estes * RJ Scott * Robi Rayos * Rose Arthur * Roy Barber * Ryan Higgins * Ryan Wheeler * Samantha (Ford) Orwig * Sammi Soldano * Shane Davis * Spencer Badger * Stephen DeMoss * Sterling Knight-Pinneo * Taylor Lopez * Tori Cullinane * Trevor Cross * Tyler Moyes *______________?